1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and a computer program product for a class selectable design sharing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, there are multiple designers working on the same software design using a design modeling tool. A typical limitation of such modeling tools is that the classes associated with a particular design are difficult to port and share among different design models. Typical design tools allow designers to export the whole design, comprising all of the classes associated with the design, as a package. Importing of the previously exported package causes the receiving system to then overwrite all existing classes that are in the receiving model by the new classes being imported.
For example, when a designer adds a new class in a model and a colleague wants to work with the class in a corresponding model, there appears to be no effective way to do so. The receiving designer has no effective means to import this new class into a model to continue synchronously with the design. The typical response is to add in the class by manually typing in the class name, attributes & methods. This can be extremely troublesome if the number of new classes added by one designer is large.